


Lucky Pencil

by callmedeanwinchester



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: AU prompt, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmedeanwinchester/pseuds/callmedeanwinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>https://scontent-a-ord.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-xfa1/v/t1.0-9/10897882_10153456079738356_3251511390934418058_n.jpg?oh=a3145a2c3abaf7064ca50830f1ffdbeb&oe=553D736E</p>
<p>Brought on by this prompt. Will contain smut further on in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Pencil

Mr. Winchester sat at his desk, grading his classes papers as per his normal routine after school was out. He didn't like bringing the work home with him, so it made more sense to just do it in the classroom. As always he had a few people who got the material, a few who did okay, and then a mass who just did not seem to care about the course at all. He looked around the empty classroom as the clock hit 5.  
  
Halfway through preparing the notes for the next weeks substitute, the led snapped. "Son of a bitch...." he muttered under his breath, looking at the barely stub of a pencil left. He opened up the drawer of his desk, looking in. Nope, no pencils. There were erasers, highlighters, pens, but no pencils. Dean slipped out of the chair and toward the door. Perhaps Professer Novak would have a few extra kicking around.  
  
Cas Novak was just beginning to pack up for the evening when the familiar face knocked and entered. "Any chance you have a spare pencil or two kickin' around?" he asked. Cas raised a brow. "What happened to the other ones?" he asked. "Used the last of the latest one today." he noted. Cas simply looked to him. "You realize you've come to me for pencils at least three times a week since classes started," he pointed out. "And it's now March." Dean rolled his eyes at the comment. "Alright, I'll go ask someone else." he said.  
  
"Wait." Cas said, moving to open his desk. "Lead or mechanical?" he asked. Dean smirked "I prefer lead." he nodded. Cas walked over holding a box of pencils. "You can have these, on one condition." he stated. Dean looked him in the eyes. "Which is?" he asked. "Meet me tonight for a drink?" Cas replied. Dean thought about it a moment and accepted the box. He fished out a contact card from his pocket and gave it to Cas. "Let me know the details." he said, tucking the card into the pocket of Castiel's blazer.   
  
Dean moved along back to the classroom. Castiel waited a few moments before making his leave. Well, that was easy.


End file.
